My Little Plan
by RobstenBitch1
Summary: I have about an hour before Edward come's back from hunting with Em & Jas. That gives me enough time to put a little plan of mine into swing.
1. Chapter 1 - Into swing

**Hello, here's the first chapter. I hope you like it, feel free to review and give me your opinions. :]**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters associated with them.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**-Into Swing-**

I wake to the sound of rain falling gently onto the roof, which doesn't surprise me. I rarely see the sun in Forks, and when I do it's mostly when I'm in the meadow with Edward. Sometimes I think the sun is hiding away, wanting me to come find it. The last thing I remember last night before drifting to sleep is Edward singing to me. I open my eyes and look across to the pillow beside me, Edward isn't there but in his place is a note in reads:

_**"Bella,**_

_**I've gone hunting with Emmett and Jasper, they said if I didn't go they'd do something.. unpleasant. I'll be back soon. Don't wait up, you need your sleep.**_

_**Love, Edward"**_

I know I need my sleep, but I just can't sleep he's not with me and on the off-chance I do, I have nightmares. Sometimes I feel like a baby not being able to sleep without him. He apologizes and I apologize every time I have a nightmare. He thinks it's his fault, I know he only left because he thought I would have a better, normal life without him. I've forgiven him more times than I can count. Every time I think back to that night in the forest I get a stabbing pain in my chest, it's nearly healed but I can still feel it, sometimes.

It's still dark around 3:30am I think. I'm quite surprized actually, this is the longest I've slept lately well when Edward's not here at least.

I know I'm more than likely not going to fall asleep so I might as well get up. I have about an hour before Edward come's back from hunting with Em & Jas. That gives me enough time to put a little plan of mine into swing.

What is that plan you ask? Well I got Alice to give me a hand with it, you should have seen her face when i asked her, well of course she saw it coming but she never thought I'd go through with it i mean it's pretty far out, well for me anyway. I still can't believe I'm doing it, I have to be brave. And luckily Alice knows how to keep her thoughts from Edward so he has no idea whats coming. With his vampire super speed Edward's probably half way back by now, so I really need to get moving.

I get out of bed ready to start getting the plan ready when I hear Charlies door close. What was he doing up at this time of morning? I slowly open my bedroom door to see him standing at the top of the staircase in his police uniform, well that answers that question.

_**"Dad?"**_

I say, just loud enough so he can hear.

_**"Bells, what are you doing up this early?"**_

His face looks worried, a little more than usual. I contemplate my words for a short moment, then say.

_**"Oh, just going for a glass of water."**_

I stare at his face, trying to see if my lie had stuck. Ever since Edward and i told him about the engagement he's been a little preoccupied with making sure I'm ok. He's worried that I'll make that same mistakes he did with mom. What he doesn't know is the vampire-human divorce rate is a little lower than others.

_**"Um, alright then. I'm off to work."**_

Thankfully it looks like he fell for it. I open my mouth to ask why he's going into work so early but he cuts me off.

**_"There was a robbery overnight in Seattle. And of course I have to go, they only want the best for the job."_**

It's just like Charlie to make jokes in serious situations. It's one of the things I love about him and one of the things i find utterly irritating. I guess he just loves to lighten the mood.

**_"That's really funny dad." _**I say sarcastically.

_**"Oh come on, that one was good."**_

I look at him blankly, not saying a word.

_**"Really, Bells? I get nothing? Jeez you have no sense of humour in the mornings."**_

He might be right. But it's more likely that he's just not that funny.

**_"It might just be that you're not funny."_**

I fold my arms across my chest, I'm just not in the mood, after all I do have job to do.

_**"Your cranky too."**_

I give him the stare Edward gives Alice and Em when she teases him about various things, but of course I know it wont have the same effect as it does when Edward does it.

_**"All right, all right. I get it, I'll just leave you to do whatever. I'll be back at-"**_

_**"I'm having a slumber party with Alice, Rosalie and Esme." **_I blurt out before he can finish, I defiantly blew it now, I sounded to.. panicky.

_**"Oh.. alright then. Where are the guys going to be?"**_

Hear comes the worrying about me staying with Edward over night. If he only knew how many nights Edwards stayed with me.

_**"Calm down dad, Edwards going to see his cousins in Denali with Em, Jas and Carlisle. So we're having a girls night while there gone."**_

In all honesty it was half-true the part about going to Denali anyway. But What isn't true is the we're having a slumber party, everyone apart from Edward is going to Denali. Edward choose to stay behind because he didn't want to be away from me and I didn't want to be away from him. Charlie looks calmer now, which is a relief.

_**"Oh, ok. Well, you girls have a nice time. I guess I'll see you tomorrow sometime?"**_

_**"Yeah. Have fun solving all those crimes." **_I say jokingly to lighten the mood.

_**"I see you've got little humour after all. I'll see you later, Bells."**_

_**"Bye dad."**_

He gives a slight wave and starts down the stairs. I wait for the sound of his cruiser pulling out the drive before walking into the bathroom.

Alice said she left some "special clothes" in there. Where could she have put them? She said she put them somewhere I could easily find them. But just before I walk out giving up, I notice a small brown backpack in the corner of the room just next to the shower. Now how could I have missed that?

I walk over and unzip the bag while chanting in my head "Please don't be to over the top! Oh please." She promised it would be just right, but with Alice you really could get anything.

I turn the bag upside down and see black, white and blue lace wait, oh my god! Lingerie! Alice?!

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Next chapter soon! :]**


	2. Chapter 2 - Are You Serious?

**Hello all!**

**Chapter 2! I've finally uploaded it. I hope you like it, leave a review. :]**

**********Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters associated with them. They belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

**-Are You Serious?-**

In hind sight I should have expected this, she is Alice after all. But this? What does she think I'm going to do, Some kind of bondage?

I know she's just trying to help but.. I'm going to call her, surly she didn't think I was going to wear this, on someone like her it would look great but just not on me.

I walk back to my room and bring the backpack with the "things" in it with me. I put the backpack down on my bed, reach for my phone and start dialling Alice's number but before I get to the 3 digit it rings, its Alice. She obviously saw that I was going to ring. I answer.

**_"Alice!" _**I say in a tone that says I'm out for blood, a human out for a vampires blood, I find that quite ironic.

**_"Bella! I know what you're going to say so don't say it."_**

**_"Lingerie?! Really?" _**Yep Istill said it.

**_"Bella, I told you not to say it!" _**Her voice has humour in it, I guess she's trying to lighten the mood.. its not working.

**_"To bad, you didn't really think I would wear it did you?" _**She has to be dreaming.

**_"Oh come on, you'll look hot."_**

**_"Alice.. I really don't think that I can pull it off." _**I'm almost positive I can't.

_**"Okay that's it, I'm coming over. I'll be there in five minutes."**_

_**"Wait no Alice-" **_The line goes dead, she hung up. Damn Alice what is she thinking?

I tip the bag of lingerie upside down letting the clothes fall out, I scan them all, one of them just happens to catch my eye, its baby blue like a swim suit but made of lace, has a short skirt coming off the midriff and has full cloth covering the important parts, the rest is made entirely of lace.

I stand up and hold it up in front of me, it doesn't look that bad actually. I run my fingers along the lace, its so soft surprisingly.

**_"Bella!" _**I jump and drop the lingerie on the floor, I turn around and see Alice standing in my bedroom doorway.

**_"Alice! You scared me half to death!" _**I don't know why I'm so surprised, she did say she would be here in 5 minutes, although I think its only been 3.

_**"At least you're not actually dead, Edward would turn me to ashes." **_Nice to see you care Alice. I frown at her not as intense as I would have liked but still.

**_"Alice.." _**She's annoying at times, but I love her.

**_"Oh come on where's your sense of humour?.. I see you've found one you like." _**She shifts her eyes to the piece of clothing behind me then looks back to me, a huge smile on her face.

**_"You didn't really think I would wear something like this did you?" _**I brush off her assumption like she didn't even say it.

**_"Oh come on Bella." _**Alice comes over to me and picks up the piece of lingerie off the floor, using her super speed of course.

**_"I think this would look absolutely gorgeous on you." _**She holds it up against me and examines me up and down.

**_"Alice, I really don't think-" _**Alice interrupts, once again.

**_"Oh hush Bella, just try this one on and if you don't like it then.. well you can have your way." _**She has that smile on her face, she knows she'll win one way or another.

**_"You already know though don't you, Alice?" _**She has to know if I'm going to wear it or not, she is a future seeing vampire after all.

**_"Well I would know if you would care to decide on whether your going to try it on!" _**She sounds very stern, almost angry. It's probably because she hates not knowing things in advance.

I stare at the lingerie for a long moment, I guess.. maybe if Alice worked her magic she might be able to make it wor- Alice cuts me off mid thought.

**_"Ah, yes I see it now. You're going to look irresistible Bella. Edward wont be able to keep his hands off you." _**I hope she's right, I hope it does look alright.

**_"Alice.."_ **I feel the blush entering my cheeks.

**_"Come on Bella!" _**In no time were both in the bathroom

_**"Alright strip down and put this on." **_Alice chucks the lingerie at me, I catch it. I look at her blankly.

**_"Oh come on Bella I've seen it all before." _**I continue to stare at her blankly.

**_"Alright fine! Call me when your done." _**Alice leaves and shuts the door behind her.

Ok here it goes, I hope Alice is right. I take out the blue bra and underwear that go with "lacy" which I have nicknamed it for my sake. They both have little bows on them, which I find quite cute.

I take off my old grey sweats along with the underwear I was wearing and swap them for the blue underwear, there surprisingly comfy. I take off my t-shirt and put on the blue bra, it's soft and has padding, obviously to make your breasts look bigger.

I'm not sure how to put the lace part on and I think about calling Alice to help, But I find the little buttons on the back and I proceed to slide it on.

I straighten it out and uncrease the lace. I turn to the mirror and am surprized at what I see, I have to blink to make sure it was still me. I look so, so- just then Alice bursts through the door, a big grin across her face.

**_"Alice!" _**I say surprised

**_"Bella! turn around and let me look at you!" _**I do as she says. and she looks me up and down.

**_"Well, Alice? Say something." _**She continues to examine me. Finally she stops and meets my eyes. A huge smile across her face.

**_"Alice!" _**I'm starting to get annoyed and paranoid.

**_"Bella, you look stunning are you sure your not immortal?"_**

**_"Oh I'm quite sure." _**Edwards really stern about waiting until after our honeymoon.

**_"Don't be modest Bella. You look good enough to eat or rather, drink."_**

**_"Funny, Alice. Very funny. Now be serious please, I'm really nervous." _**I really want this all to go well. Alice stares off into the distance for a long moment.

_**"Alice? What is it?" **_This is one of those time when I with I was a mind reader.

_**"It's Edward, he's on his way back. He'll be here in 15 minutes."**_

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Leave a review.**

**Ideas for were to take this are welcome. :]**


	3. Chapter 3 - Hurry

**Hello,**** I hope you like this story so far, tell me what needs to be improved it would be appreciated! ****And little tips or suggestions to where I should take this are welcome. Reviews = love**

**I'm also sorry about the long wait between chapters.**

**I think you all have an idea of what exactly 'the plan' is by now.**

**********Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters associated with them.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**-Hurry-**

**_"Alice?!" _**I start to freak out a little. Time really flies, it's already 5:30. How could time have gone so fast?

**_"Calm down Bella, Control yourself. You'd think we were planning a murder." _**In Edwards mind it is_ that_ dangerous.

**_"Okay."_** I say in a slightly calmer tone.

**_"You need to put your normal clothes on over that." _**Alice motions toward what I am currently wearing.

**_"Ah, right." _**Alice was gone and back in less than no time, with my clothes in hand.

**_"Here, put this on." _**She held out a pair of jeans, a shirt that was 2 sizes to big and my converse.

**_"Bella I really do hope you improve your fashion sense once you and Edward are married." _**If I had a dollar for every time she's said something about my fashion choices I swear I'd be rich.

While I was dressing Alice gathered up some spare clothes, a tooth-brush, various other items and stuffed them all into my bag. Extremely neat and extremely fast of course.

I'm a little scared not that I think he'll will hurt me, but that he wont, find me attractive. I'm nervous, exited, scared and anxious all rolled into one. But enough of that I've got to focus.

**_"Bella, I think I have everything that you'll need."_**

**_"Great, there's only one problem.." _**That problem being that I have absolutely no experience in _this_ area.

**_"What would that be?" _**She's going to make me say it, isn't she.

_**"I don't exactly know what to do when I get to your house tonight"**_ I'm going to need help, all the help I can get.

_**"Okay, listen. Call me when you get there tonight and I'll give you a few tips." **_I think I need a whole book of tips, entitled; 'how to get your vampire boyfriend to sleep with you'.

**_"I'll be counting on that, Alice." _**I really will be.

**_"Great! I'll be waiting for your call, see you when we get back from Denali!" _**Alice happily skips over and hugs me tight. I can't help but be thankful for her.

_**"Alice?" **_She really is a little pixie with the power to be both annoying and the most helpful and kind person in the world.

_**"Yes Bella?"**_

_**"Thanks." **_Alice gives me one last smile and off she goes.

〰〰〰

Its only about 5 minutes until Edward comes back, might as well go downstairs and have breakfast. Once I make my way down the stairs I pore myself a bowl of cereal and jump up to sit on the kitchen bench.

I can't help but run through the different scenarios of tonight's outcome in my head, both the good and the bad. I keep coming back to the same conclusion that, either way, we belong together.

I sit my empty bowl in the sink, and feel a slight breeze.

**_"Edward?" _**In no time he is right in front of me.

_**"How did you know it was me? Are my mind reading abilities rubbing off?"**_

_**"No, I just get this certain feeling, like I know your here." **_I wrap my arms around his neck and he gives me that crooked smile I love so much.

_**"So, what are you doing up?" **_

_**"I just couldn't sleep, that's all." **_Which happens a lot, when Edwards not with me. But of course I'm not going to tell him that.

_**"Did you have a nightmare?" **_

_**"No, no. I just couldn't seem to get comfortable." **_I haven't had a nightmare in almost 3 months and I'm extremely happy about that and so is he. Edward smiles again and I can't help but join in.

_**"Do you happen to have any plans for the day?" **_

_**"Don't know, Do I?" **_Am I flirting? I think I'm flirting.

_**"You do now." **_The look on his face, he knows exactly how to flirt in the most perfect way.

**_"Oh? So what exactly are these plans?" _**Anywhere with you is perfect.

**_"I thought that perhaps we could take a little hike, go to the meadow." _**So beautiful, my favourite place in the world.

**_"That sounds really nice.. by the way, I told Charlie that I'm having a girls night at your house."_** Talk about nerve wracking, I really don't want to seem too suspicious.

_**"But the girls are going to Denali." **_Oh god, he suspects something I just know it.

_**"Yeah, I know. I thought I could.. stay with you tonight. If that's ok with you." **_Breathe Bella, Breathe.

_**"Of course, I'd like that." **_Edward leans in and kisses me softly, by now my hearts well and truly beating out of my chest. He pulls back and has the biggest grin on his face.

_**"Bella, your hearts beating a million miles a minute, calm down."**_

_**"That's a little hard when you kiss me." **_And how I love it when he does.

**_"Hmm, I guess my impeccable kissing skills are too much for you."_**

**_"Well, someone's cocky today."_** I poke him in the shoulder, he pokes back. Edward sighs and smiles widely.

**_"I know its early but, would you like to leave now? Or would you rather wait a little while?"_**

_**"No, lets get going."** _He grabs my hand and leads me out the door, I turn around and lock it, him still holding my hand.

Once we're in his car he starts it then turns to me, I swear he can see right through me. He opens his mouth just a little, like he was about to say something but doesn't. I decide to ask him.

_**"Edward? Were you going to say something?" **_It's silent for a long moment before he speaks.

_**"Well.. I was just wondering, Alice was acting a little strange when I last saw her." **_Oh crap.

**_"Stranger then usual?" _**I try my best to cover up.

**_"For Alice? Yes, she was blocking something out." _**Huh?

_**"What do you mean, blocking out?"**_

_**"Over the years Alice and the rest have figured out how to keep things from me, like concentrating on a certain thing and not letting their minds wonder to the particular thing they are blocking"**_

_**"That's amazing, I never knew they could do that!" **_That is actually quite surprising.

_**"Yes well, my question is. Do you know what should could be blocking from me?" **_Oh shit oh shit, please don't see past my lie I chant in my head.

**_"No I, I can't think of anything, you must be mistaken." _**Edward looks me straight in the eye, i'm done for.

* * *

**And there it is, tell me what you think and remember, anything you have to say will help. :]**


	4. Chapter 4 - Surprising

**Hello, I got 2 more review after the last chapter! That maybe not be many to you but to me its amazing! **

**Reviews are awesome, your thoughts are encouraged. I also edited the previous chapters, not drastically but just a little more detail.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, i don't own the characters, Miss Stephenie Meyer does. **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**-Surprising-**

He's still sitting there, driving, staring at me. I can't tell if he thinks I'm lying or if he's just assessing what I said. Should I say something? Ask him what's wrong? I decide to ask.

_**"Edward? Is, is there something wrong, do I have something on my face?"**_

_**"No it's just.." **_He hesitates for a second.

_**"You look really beautiful today. I can't help but stare."**_

I feel the blush poring into my cheeks, I don't think he's said something like that so out of the blue before. I realise the car has stopped, but were not where I expected, He drove to his house instead.

_**"Thank you, I-"**_

I'm cut off by his cold lips crushing into mine, suddenly I'm on fire every sensation is a live wire. His hands wind their way to my hips and around my back and I entwine my hands in his hair. This kiss is different from the others some how, not as careful, more passionate.

He pulls away abruptly, I can't say I'm surprised by that.

**_"Bella." _**His voice is lower than usual, kind of like a growl

_**"Do you want to come inside?" **_His eyes are glued to my lips, to my every movement.

_**"Oh, I thought we were going to the meadow?" **_Is he thinking what I think he's thinking.. no, it couldn't be.

_**"Change of plans, you don't object do you?" **_Maybe he is.. no, it doesn't make sense

**_"No I guess not, what do you-" _**I'm cut off once again.

**_"Good." _**The next thing I know Edward is opening my door.

Edward very rarely changes our plans without telling me.. I'm reading too much into this.

_**"Shall we go inside, my love?" **_I love it when he calls me love, I just love it when he calls me his.

_**"We shall."**_ There I go with the flirting again.

〰〰〰

We walk inside hand in hand, his cool skin not affecting me in the slightest.

How I love this house, so open, so beautiful. Esme really knows her stuff, although I'm sure Alice had some input. I can defiantly tell in some areas where Alice had her say, like the flower arrangements. I remember Edward mentioning that she loved flowers and that she doesn't let them go more than 2 days without replacing them.

We walk up the stairs, and I realise we're heading towards Edwards room. What does he have in mind? I can't think of anything that makes sense, The last time I was in his room he proposed to me.

_**"Edward, what's in that big beautiful mind of yours?"**_ I say in a whisper thinking he can't hear it, but he turns to me in response, obviously hearing me. He winks at me and continues walking.

He winked at me? Edward Cullen winked at me. That's a new one, he's smirked and done every other expression under then sun but I don't think he's ever_ winked _at me. Not that I can remember at least.

We stop at his door, he opens it and lets it swing open. This is not what I expected, well for Alice, it is what I would expect. Right in the middle of the room is a gigantic bed complete with white trimmings, huge pillows and what looks to be a designer blanket. Alice, she really does go all out.

**_"Too much? I keep telling Alice that she goes over the top but.. you know Alice" _**

_**"It's perfect."**_ It really is, extravagant, but perfect.

I look the room over a few more times and I find myself wondering.. why did Edward bring me here. I was just about to ask when he takes a few steps and sits on the bed. He gestures for me to join him, I feel my heart beating exceptionally fast. I don't move, still wondering why we're here.

_**"Bella, come here."** _He holds his hand out, waiting for me to grab it. So I do.

_**"Edward.." **_I pause, unsure of my next sentence.

_**"Go on, love."** _He says lovingly. I take a seat next to him on the bed.

_**"What are you thinking about?"**_ I ask.

_**"You and how absolutely beautiful you look today." **_I'm used to him telling me I'm beautiful, but somehow.. this feels different. I can't quite put my finger on it.

_**"Bella, would you mind if I.." **_He hesitates, he's been doing that quite a lot today, I can't tell if he's nervous or just unsure of how I will react to his words_**.**_

_**"Mind if you what?" **_I say, encouraging him to continue.

**_"Would you mind if I kissed you right now?"_ **He is acting really strange, why would he even need to ask. I am, in his words, run by my hormones. It would be very surprising if I had said no.

**_"You don't need to ask me if you can kiss me."_ **I say in a matter of fact voice.

_**"Um.."** _He hesitates again, that's it I'm going to ask him straight out what's going on with him.

_**"Edward, what's wrong with you? You've been acting extremely strange all day."** _I look him right in the eyes now, but instead of seeing what I expected, I see.. nervousness? He's nervous? Edward Cullen, master of everything and a total charmer is nervous.

_**"I was talking to Alice last night, she said some stuff and I'm not sure if I should take her advice. I'm nervous because some of what she said actually made sense. So I've been having a mental discussion with myself on whether or not to take her advice plus with you looking so beautiful its just making my decision harder"**_ He spoke so fast that it took all of my concentration to actually understand his fast words. What does he mean me looking to beautiful is making it harder? Why would my looks effect it.

**_"What is this decision? And why are my looks making it harder?" _**I ask in a rush.

_**"Why did I have to blurt that out?"**_ He questions himself in a whisper and hangs his head before looking back to me.

**_"Edward?"_ **I say questioningly.  
He sighs and runs his fingers through his hair, a human habit he's picked up over the years.

_**"I may have asked Alice what would happen if we.. broke a few rules."**_ What does he mean by ru- and it hits me like a bolt of lightning.

* * *

**Sooo, what did you think?! I'd love to get some feedback. **

** And thank you so much for taking the time to read it!**


End file.
